


Domesticity Drabbles

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [28]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Two separate, unrelated drabbles that I wrote for Kate (@thisiskate on Tumblr) for one of my follower giveaways 🖤
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Flashes of Rhink [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaaaate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaaaate/gifts).



> Originally posted to Tumblr May 2019

They sat on the swing of Rhett’s parents’ wrap-around porch. Link quietly sipped his coffee, and Rhett his tea. They sat at opposite ends of the bench, their feet gently met in the middle.

Rhett’s smirked.“You look like an old man reading an honest-to-god newspaper.”

“You look like an old man, period. Paper or no.” Link’s playful smile mirrored Rhett’s. “Who even gets one of these anymore?”

“My dad.”

“Rare opportunity!”

Rhett snorted, wiggling his toe to tickle Link’s bare sole.

Link flinched, and folded his leg to hide his foot; otherwise ignoring the ‘attack’.

“Wanna hear your horoscope?”


	2. Chapter 2

Of course it had been Rhett’s idea. He had a thing about roleplaying.

When Link went to the gym in the mornings, and once Rhett completed his morning stretches, he’d pack their lunches and write a little love note; tucking it inside Link’s lunch.

They had breakfast, and got dressed. But before leaving the house Rhett would always stop Link at the door.

He’d cup Link’s face in one large palm, and press a soft kiss to his full lips.

“Have a good day at work,” he’d say, smiling warmly before they left together.

To commute together.

To work.

Together.


End file.
